


playing possum

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Furry, M/M, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charles is angry and with a headache when he comes back home. His husband is there with a surprise.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	playing possum

**Author's Note:**

> Necrophilia is not a kink... unless your husband likes to play possum that is.

He chose his outfit carefully. There was no place for mistakes. Slowly, methodically he put away his everyday clothes and took out… not really his clothes, more like the second skin he wore around those few people he was comfortable with. It was only fitting that he wore his suit on his bare body. They didn’t use a collar though, he was still wild after all. At last he stopped before his desk, opened the locked cabinet with a flick of his fingers and took out the helmet. They never did this before, they hinted at it, just not really… discussed the whole issue. But he was determined and nothing could stand between him and his goal.

He put on the helmet, then he fixed the head of his outfit in place. He was ready.

When Charles arrived at their flat he was tired and angry, head hurting with people accidentally projecting their frustrations to him (or not accidentally, as he suspected in some cases), and then the casual sweep of his mind told him that Erik was not home. Perfect, that one time Charles could use a comforting presence and a nice shoulder to lean onto, his husband wandered off to god knows where, and Charles was in no mood to go looking for him. He slammed his keys onto a table and walked angrily towards the bedroom to change.

Something heavy hit the ground and he stilled. Could it be a burglar? But no, he’d be able to feel anyone. Somewhat more cautious he stalked closer and peaked inside. The closet door was open and-

Oh.

Okay, so. Oh.

They were actually doing this.

He took a nice, deep breath to calm his racing heart, this time out of excitement, not fear. He needed to play it cool. He went inside like he didn’t suspect anything and then stood still in the middle of the room.

“There’s a possum in my closet!” he exclaimed like there was anyone who needed to hear that. “Oh, poor thing, it looks like it’s dead.”

He walked closer and still couldn’t hear any thoughts. He was wearing the helmet under his costume, the glorious bastard. Suddenly Charles was so painfully hard like never before in his life, even during those cold nights in the dissecting room, but at the same time something tugged at his heart. Erik did all this, just for him.

“If it’s dead, it won’t have anything against it, will it?” he murmured as he dropped his belt and got out of his pants. Somehow the material was already damp in the crotch.

He dropped to his knees just next to the dead possum. Erik was playing brilliantly, completely limp and unresisting as Charles moved him around, but still warm like he dropped dead just a moment ago. And this blessed silence, not even a thought telling Charles about how his partner was feeling. He hadn’t felt that good in… basically never.

He maneuvered body onto its back, pushed the legs wide open and the tail out off the way. It was not hard at all to find the opening in the tight fitting suit and oh- Erik had already stretched himself open so Charles wouldn’t need to break the act. Now all he had to do was get an excess of lube on his cock, and soon enough he was pushing inside - roughly, like he’d do if the recipient really was lying unfeeling.

“So perfect, baby,” he crooned as he was funcking hard into the tight heat. “So nice for me, laying all pretty and still. To bad you died so soon… but you’re still warm and fresh for me, aren’t you, my little pet?”

He was so caught in the moment that he came embarrassingly fast and flooded the dead possum’s insides with a hot and sticky come. All he could do next was to slump against the body, his cock softening inside. Only then Erik let out little moan and squirmed a bit.

“That was so perfect, my little pet,” murmured Charles, threading his fingers through the surprisingly soft fur. “You were very nice for me, darling. Do you want a reward?”

“Please!” moaned Erik, clearly at the end of his endurance.

Charles wanted to kiss him, but he settled for the second best option as he grabbed his husband’s cock lying hard and leaking against the fur, and brought him off with a few strokes. Erik came with a muffled cry of Charles’s name.

They dozed off for a bit, snuggled close inside the closet. Erik always was extremely clingy after scenes, and Charles just needed to hold him close as well.

“Thank you, my love,” he said earnestly. “You’ll never cease to surprise me and won’t ever stop.”


End file.
